


Not the Intended Use

by kiipie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Easter Eggs, M/M, Mikey being a little shit, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiipie/pseuds/kiipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Easter! </p><p>Mikey messes around with Donnie's new invention. Donnie rethinks its intended purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Intended Use

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to make something egg related for this very special holiday (that I don't celebrate). Hope you like it. I also wrote this on the fly so sorry if there's mistakes.

He held up the small device in a small victory glee to the youngest. 

“Look at it,” Donnie said.

Mikey's eyes were already wide with curiosity, “What does it do?” He asked. The device looked like one of those plastic hallow egg containers that people would buy on Easter to stuff candies in. It was purple, fitting since it was Donnie's color and his invention. As far as Mikey could tell it looked like a regular plastic toy. The youngest gently tapped the shell of it with his finger. “Is there candy inside?”

Donnie pulled it away. “It's just a little something I've been working on. I haven't been able to get the security system up and working since we got back from the lair. But! I have made something that could be a small substitute until I achieve the wiring.” The genius set the device on the desk and picked up a control switch. “It's a sensor. It has a radius of only a few feet but it's all we really need. Just switch it on..” Donnie backed up away from the device as did Mikey. His finger pressed hard on the button on the control remote and suddenly the device began to convulse. It rattled and vibrated along the desk and glowed red. Donnie shuffled over to the computer and saw he alert pop up several times, interrupting any other work and warning him. 

“It works, good, now I have to find a good place to set it up.” Donnie switched it off and the device died. Mikey scoot in towards it and picked up the egg shaped device with two fingers. It was awfully small but he guessed it was meant that way to avoid detection. The noise would easily alarm any intruders. Mikey waited until Donnie turned his shell to him so he could play with the device himself. The remote that controlled it rested on the keyboard. One push of a button and the device activated again and vibrated into his hand. Mikey grinned. It felt nice, like a mini massage or back soother. 

The youngest giggled as he pressed it against his cheek and turned on switched up the level for more vibrations. It chattered his teeth together. 

“What are you doing?” Donnie marched back over and swiped it out of Mikey's hands. “This is delicate equipment!”

“It tickles!” Mikey rebutted with a smile. “You should make a ton more and put them into a mattress! Oh ohhh imagine how good that'll feel.”

Donnie's face turned a light shade of pink and tsked. He placed the device back down and shooed the youngest away. He tested the feeling on himself alone in his hand and found himself to agree with Mikey's discovery. 

The function of the device was debatable to Mikey even though he wasn't the one who even made an effort to make it himself. There was plenty of other uses he thought of during his spare time. One of them involved mixing eggs for breakfast, freaking out Leo and placing it under Raph's pillow. When he sneaked back into Donnie's lab to retrieve it, his eyes narrowed as he suddenly thought of a more sensitive approach to another idea. His cheeks glowed red and he smiled as he switched the device on and felt the strong vibration in his palm again. 

Donnie had been asleep in his room after Leo caught him chugging down a fifth cup of coffee at 2 in the morning. The lanky turtle hadn't promptly woken until one in the afternoon with droopy eyes and a very empty stomach. He detangled himself from his blankets and rolled out. The smell of food caught his attention before anything else, even the time and the odd sensation in his tail region. He must have slept weird. 

He walked down the corridor and into the kitchen and wake himself. 

“Well well, look who it is.” Raphael began.

“Oh wow, you're alive,” Leo teased. 

Donnie huffed, “Not in the mood.” He sat himself on the table grumpily and hung his head mid yawn. It was lunch time, breakfast had already past even though he craved some eggs and sausage. Raph was finishing off his grilled cheese while Leo blew the top of his spoon of hot soup. Donnie sneaked his hand in to grab a slice of toast from Leo's plate, receiving a karate chop into his wrist but still winning in the end.

“Hey!”

Donnie stuffed it into his mouth before the eldest could grab it back. Leo made a disgusted groan when he saw Don's saliva already soaking the bread. “Whatever.” 

He hungrily savored the taste of melted butter on white toast. All he needed was some black coffee and maybe some left overs. Donnie tried again to steal some more off Leo's plate but failed this time. He groaned and reluctantly got up to fix himself something. As soon as his legs moved to stand, they buckled at the startling electric shock his body felt. Donnie yelped and grabbed the table. Raph and Leo shot up from their chairs to help.

“Don?” 

“Stubbed my toe! I'm okay. Ouch..” Donnie quickly lied to avoid them coming any closer. His hand was covering his lower plastron, no where near his feet to nurse a supposed bruised toe. Leo went around and lifted him back up to his feet. 

“Are you okay then?” He asked. 

“Y-yeah. I'm good. I'm gonna check it..out,” Donnie lightly pushed Leo away so he could retreat into the bathroom.

It was the oddest sensation he ever felt. It didn't hurt, it only surprised him and made him tingle. It stopped as soon as he entered the bathroom, his tail tucked between his legs and trembling. Donnie tried to pull it out to examine it but he found it too sensitive to even extend. Donnie moaned. What was happening?

The sudden shock came back full force and made his knees buckle. Donnie covered his mouth as he let out a string of moans and cries of pleasure. His fingers dug around his lower region, tapping his slit and pressing his finger into the source. Donnie suddenly felt it as soon as enter. A solid surface was vibrating right in his ass. It was inside him. Donnie tried moving it out but only managed to push it in further. His body was shaking and his erection was becoming difficult to hide.

“O-ooh..oh s-shell. What is t-this..” Donnie churred. He couldn't get the thing out of him and it was driving him insane. Donnie pulled his finger out with a rough pop and arched his body. The vibrations were getting stronger. He wasn't sure if he wanted actual help or relief. Donnie's hand was already covered his slit, rubbing himself and coaxing his erection. He was drooling. Donnie's cock emerged out with a small spring, hot and swollen, his hand clumsily began to work himself. He moaned louder, uncaring if anybody would hear him outside the door. He just needed some sort of relief to this madness. The vibrations ceased but his arousal was still at its peak. Donnie jerked himself with one hand while the other returned back into his ass. His finger pushed the device further inside him until he couldn't reach it anymore.

“Come on, come on..oh-ohh..” Donnie was pleading for the device to turn back on. 

His prayer was answered instantly and the vibrations continued full force. His head flung back and he nearly lost himself. His body convulsed. Donnie grabbed the edge of the tub to steady himself. He pulled himself up to his knees so he could work better. His hips began to move to a rapid pace and thrust wildly into his own hand. He was sobbing in his ecstasy, his brain turned to mush as did his muscles and limbs. His fingers pushed in and out of him, giving him stimulation like he never indulged in himself before. Donnie moved faster and with a final cry, his cock erupted with quick jets of cum hitting the side of the white tub. 

“Ahh..ahh,” he cried. His vision turned black as his body trembled from his powerful orgasm. The device inside him was still working him, arousing him to no end even from his exhaustion. A little part of sanity cleared his brain. His cock was hard once more but the concern for what exactly was inside pulled him back to reality. Donnie tried again to reach the device with his finger but found it went it deep. He couldn't get it out.

“Shell..argh..” The vibrations dimmed then started up. It pulsed randomly and threw him off. Donnie embarrassing began to push lightly, hoping it slid down a little to nudge out. His finger went back in to check but was stopped again at a powerful vibration. He cried out and nearly flopped into the tub. “O-oh! S-stop!” He cursed. He wanted this thing out of him before he lost his mind. 

Donnie continued to push the egg out and finally felt the device slowly slip down his entrance. It felt amazing. The full filling aroused him and made him bit his lower lip. His cock rubbed against the white cum stained surface of the tub and he shuddered. He wasn't going to win. Donnie felt the butt of the device hit his finger as he pushed again. It slipped down but Donnie couldn't resist the temptation of feeling it slide back inside him. He did it and his body trembled once more. 

The vibration died once again as it slid back down until it crowned his tight entrance. He pushed again and raised his ass a little. His moans couldn't be helped as he felt the device stretch him. It felt so good, his legs could barely hope his tired body anymore. Donnie let the device slip back inside him after a failed attempt to push the object out. It glided back in so smoothly almost like it belonged. Donnie couldn't stop himself from touching his cock once more. His arousal heightened as he did it over and over. His finger pushed against his own push and crammed the thing back inside him. It crowned again and it began to sting. 

Donnie pushed it out and let the thing fall between his legs with a soft 'thud'. He rubbed himself, grabbing the shaft of his swollen length, he finished himself off with another blinding climax. He relaxed against the edge of the tub. 

He gathered himself up and cleaned the cum off the floor and tub. He didn't even get to see what had caused the vibrations until he finished. His eyes widen as he picked up the slick device into his hand and felt it vibrate lightly into his palm. This was the security sensor he had made himself. Donnie felt his body grow hot again. 

“Had fun?” 

Donnie jumped at the voice at the other side of the door. He covered up his invention but something told him it was pointless. He unlocked the door and swung it open. Mikey stood with a mischievous smile while waving the remote to the device in his hand. “You've been in there forever, dude, what kept you,” he asked.

Don couldn't have been anymore embarrassed at the sight. He was speechless. 

Mikey handed him the remote back and slipped into the bathroom to use. A small giggle left the youngest. 

Yeah. The device needed some more tweaks.


End file.
